


I'll Always Come Running Home To You

by ScarletPotter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Depressed Barry Allen, Everyone Needs A Hug, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Protective Barry Allen, Rape, Recovery, We all need hugs, barry allen protects his kid, barry just wants his nora, idk - Freeform, nora allen needs a hug, nora is a minor, nora just wants her dad, olicity - Freeform, team flash saves nora, thawne hurts nora, thawne kills iris, thawne needs to go in a hole and die, thawne wants barry to suffer, this is somewhat sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Nora West-Allen gets hurt in a way she never has before. And only her father can keep her in the light. The Reverse Flash made a permanent stain on the Allen family. Killed her grandma, got her grandpa imprisoned. Three years ago he killed her mother, Iris West-Allen. And six months ago, he kidnapped her. Why? To make the Flash hurt in the cruelest way.(IGNORING THE CW)MENTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT-NOT DETAILED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will contain aspects of sexual assault, but not in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

Eobard Thawne, also known as the Reverse Flash has permanently stained the Allen family. First, he killed her grandma, resulted in the imprisonment of her grandfather, attempted to kill both her parents, including all her aunts and uncles too. She was only ten years old when she watched fearfully as Thawne thrusted his hand into her chest, killing her. She watched as her mother’s body slumped to the floor. She felt her mother’s grip on her hand, the tight squeeze as if it took everything within her mother not to cry out. She felt the tears, the anger as her mother heaved, “Nora, baby, I love you so, so much. Don’t you ever forget it? I love you so much. I, I, want you, to take my necklace alright?” Ten-year-old Nora clutched her mother’s hand, “Mama, I love you so much, please don’t leave me.” 

 

The Reverse Flash stood a few feet behind, a devilish smirk curling on his sinister lips. He watched the damn West breathe her last breath as her chest went still. He watched with joy as the little child sobbed and cried, begging for someone to help her. He zoomed, grabbing the ten-year-old and lifting her off the floor. She cried out, begging for him to release her. Then something collided with him. That  _ damn _ Flash. 

 

The pesky red-suited speedster collided into him, sending him off his feet. But Thawne was quick to recover. He held his vibrating hand to Nora’s chest. Barry froze right in his tracks. Another reason why he would never search for love, it renders people  _ weak. _ Nora was sobbing for her dad. It was then when Barry saw his wife, blue-lipped and still. Thawne’s lips curled into a smirk, “I’ll admit, it took me fifteen years, but I finally did it. I finally killed the love of the Flash! And I just might be able to kill his daughter too.” 

 

Nora never saw her father look so scared, so  _ angry  _ before. He snarled at his ultimate nemesis, “Don’t you lay a damn finger on her!” He zoomed forward, at such an alarming speed that not even he, the fastest man alive could see it. With an uppercut to the jaw and a firm kick in the knee, Thawne was on his hands and knees. 

 

The little brat had herself wrapped around her father, bawling her little eyes out. Thawne was quickly on his feet with the same smirk and the same quote that drove Allen crazy, “See you around, Flash! I’ll kill your girl just you wait.” And he was gone. 

After he was gone, Barry sunk to his knees, still clutching his daughter in his arms. Nora was crying into his chest. She whispered, “Mama said to have her necklace. Dad?” Barry nodded, wiping the tears from her face. He wanted to cry, to scream, but right now his child needed him. He gave a faint sad smile, “We’re going to be alright, we’re going to be alright. Did he hurt you?” Nora shook her head, leaning into her father, “Dad, I want to go home.” Barry nodded, “As soon as the team gets here, which should be soon alright hon?” All Nora could do was wait and try not to think about what Thawne had said. 

 

The funeral was beautiful. Bittersweet. It honored Iris West-Allen in every possible way. But for ten-year-old Nora, she didn’t want this. She just wanted her Mama back. She cried the entire time. She cried when they put her Mama’s body in the ground, covered with the headstone. She cried when Barry tried to take her home.  She cried as her father dragged her away. She cried that night in her father’s arms. She didn’t remember any part of the day when she  _ wasn’t  _ crying. 

 

One thing lived in all of their minds: Thawne’s promise to hurt Nora. 

 

And it was something that haunted Nora for years. No matter what her father consoled her with, she just couldn’t shake away the fear of the man hurting her. No matter how many times her father told her that he’d keep her safe, something just told her he would be back to take her. 

 

And then her worst nightmare came to life. There was a mission. Her father was investigating readings of Cobalt Blue. What made this speedster different was that his lightning was a deep dark shade of blue. 

 

And something zoomed right behind her and grabbed her. Nora felt her heart stop and dread, worry and fear mix together in the pit of her stomach. When they stopped, she was a few feet away from her father. In the arms of the Reverse Flash. 

 

Thawne tsked, “Well well well, would you look at that.” His dry voice sent chills down Nora’s spine. “Here we are again. Me, you Flash, and the little brat. I told you three years ago, I would come for the little one.” Barry sneered already lunging for his arch-nemesis, only to be struck down with something piercing right through his abdomen. Nora screamed for her father to get up. And he did. 

 

But he couldn’t run. Not with the metal pipe right through him. And Thawne, the mastermind that he was, clutched Nora and ran. All Nora could feel was the terror looming through her. 

 

All Nora could feel was the terror looming through her as the Reverse Flash slammed her small form onto a metal table and restraints all over her. Nora felt terrified as he walked towards her, like a fox before devouring his prey. 

 

Thawne spoke, “Now, now, don’t be afraid little one.” His voice turned to steel as something shone through his eyes, “You’re going to be here for a long, long time.” And all Nora could do was helplessly nod. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin.

Barry screamed as his greatest enemy whisked his daughter away. He saw the terror, the fear in her eyes. He promised he would keep her safe. And he failed her. What was he going to do to her?

 

It was thoughts like these that were wracking the speedster’s brain as Caitlin evaluated him. Caitlin asked with worry laced in her voice, “Barry, are you alright?” Barry shook his head, there was no point in lying to anyone, especially himself. He spoke glumly, “He took Cait. And I couldn’t do anything. I promised her I would keep her safe. She looked so scared and I couldn’t save her. I couldn’t save my girl. First Iris, and now Nora.”

 

Caitlin shook her head, “Don’t worry Barry, we’ve outsmarted Thawne before, we’ll get her back safe and sound.” Barry shook his head, “You don’t know that.” A different voice responded, “Barry, keep your head in the came sappy. We both know that if Thawne wanted to kill Nora he would have done it when he was right in front of you. She’s alive and you have to believe it. Cisco is tracking her as we speak. It’s going to be fine. You just have to believe. Funny how it’s my turn to give you the sappy talk.” 

 

Barry’s lips curled into a light smirk even though he wanted to scream and cry, “You going soft on us huh Frost?” Killer Frost smirked, “Well Frosty Oprah thinks it’s time we head to the control room don’t you think?” Barry nodded and the two headed out. 

 

There, Cisco placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder, “We’ll find her Bar, don’t worry.” 

 

All Barry could do was worry. 

 

…..

 

Nora felt her body get slammed down onto a cold, hard, metal surface. Something was immediately clasped onto her wrists and ankles, preventing her from escape. She thrashed in fear, trying to get out.  _ I need to get out. Outoutoutoutout. Dad. I want Daddaddad.  _

 

The Reverse Flash sneered. “You’re going to be here for quite a long time.”

 

And Nora succumbed to the darkness. 

 

When she woke up, Thawne was watching her, as if he were trying to figure her out. She asked with fear laced in her voice, “What are you going to do to me?” Thawne approached her, giving her cold vibes of authority, “I am going to hurt you Nora West-Allen. But one thing I will not do is kill you.” 

 

He zoomed and suddenly he was right at her side with a semi-amused smirk, “Let the games begin.” 

 

He raised his fist, holding something sharp which Nora quickly interpreted as a blade and positioned it right over her leg. 

 

Nora screamed for her father as the lights went out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora just wants to go home.

Nora was helpless as the Reverse Flash hit her and kicked her and punched her. Tears welled in the child’s eyes as she begged to be left alone, to be shown some mercy, that she was just a kid. But Thawne paid no heed to her as he left marks that would bruise for weeks, if not months. 

 

She watched in terror as Thawne pulled out a blade. He chuckled, “Funny what a little piece of metal can do to the human heart, isn’t it?” Nora bit back screams as the metal was plunged into her skin and dragged across, turning her mocha-colored skin red with blood. Nora felt tears slip down her face as Thawne harshly stabbed her thigh once again, so deep that she could feel it against her bone. God, it hurt so much. 

 

She kept herself quiet as she trembled in fear as Thawne cut open every inch of skin he could find. And he didn’t stop when she cried out, nor did he stop when she passed out from the pain. In fact, when Nora woke up, he was still stabbing her. God, her entire body ached. 

 

...............................

 

Barry Allen asked worriedly, “Do we have any sign of Nora?” Cisco frowned as he read off readings off a satellite dish, “Funny enough in a totally unfunny way, I can’t find her. Wherever she is, it must be someplace off the grid. It has to be on this Earth because we would have detected it.” Barry nodded as his stomach churned with what Cisco was saying. They couldn’t track Nora. 

 

Barry huffed and asked, “So then how do we find him?” Caitlin offered a solution, “Well we found Icicle’s layer by thermo scanning for extreme subarctic temperatures. So, what if we read locations with speedster energy or fast-moving molecules. Even if we get the slightest hint it could be useful.” Cisco nodded, “Genius. That is, unless Thawne has over fifty of these locations, presumably meant to have us searching for a needle in a haystack.” Ralph nodded, “So then let’s get cracking.”

 

Within minutes the team had assembled, Barry asked in his “Flash” voice, “Where is the first location?” Cisco read the monitor as he flipped on his Vibe visor, “Canada.” He opened a breach with a set look on his face as Caitlin’s chestnut hair changed snow-white indicating that her alter-ego Killer Frost was taking over. 

 

Electricity sparked through Barry’s irises as he raised the cowl over his face. “Well then, what are we waiting for?” 

 

Barry surged through the breach, his teammates trailing behind him as they appeared in front of a dirty warehouse that was slowly accumulating snow. Barry spoke, “Take different exits. Keep your guard up and if you spot him, get the team together asap.” 

 

Everyone nodded, determination set in their faces. 

 

Barry took the north exit, Cisco on the south, Frost on the west and Elongated Man took the east. Barry sped through the corridors finding no signs of life or any speedster. He pressed a finger to his comm, “Empty on my end.” Within seconds Frost responded, “Same on my end. This place looks like it hasn’t been touched in years.” Cisco replied, “Nothing here.” Ralph added, “Nada here.” 

 

Cisco sighed, “Looks like Thawne was trying to set us up. Back to S.T.A.R. labs, it is.” 

 

Barry sighed, “Yeah.” 

 

Back at S.T.A.R. labs, Barry had his fists against the table as he examined all the possible locations where his daughter could be. Each place was so far from each other, there wouldn’t be any way to kill two birds in one stone. And by not bringing the team, any of them could end up dead. 

 

.........

 

Nora trembled as Thawne eventually grew bored of her and left her alone, turning the lights off. She didn’t like the lights off, it made everything more scarier. The darkness was where the monsters were hiding, waiting to take her. She could imagine the monsters lurking under the bed that she was tied down to eager to snatch their claws open and take her. She sniffled, she just wanted to go home. She wanted her Dad. Her Dad was going to keep was her safe. He wouldn’t leave her in the dark, he’d cuddle with her and keep the lights on just enough to make her feel safe but able to sleep. 

 

_ Crashing, hit a wall _

_ Right now I need a miracle _

_ Hurry up now, I need a miracle _

_ Stranded, reaching out _

_ I call your name but you're not around _

_ I say your name but you're not around _

 

Nora let a tear roll down her dirty, bloodied face. Was her Dad even looking for her? Maybe he didn’t care. Nora shook her head, she couldn’t think like that. But that thought lived in the bottom of her heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard Thawne introduces a new way to hurt. 
> 
> TW: Sexual assault-not detailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual assault-not detailed
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Three months passed. Team Flash examined at least fifteen bases and they all turned up empty. Today marked the three-month kidnapping of Nora West-Allen. And Eobard Thawne had a new idea of torture. 

 

He zoomed in, taking off Nora by surprise. She swallowed tightly, clenching her fists as she waited for the stab of metal or the stinging pain from a smack. Something, anything. Thawne spoke in a tone that was unlike him, sounding almost  _ possessive. _

 

He added more cuffs to Nora, so that she wouldn’t be able to move at all. She whimpered, “What are you going to do?” Eobard only smirked. 

 

He forced himself on top of her despite Nora’s weak struggles and roamed his hands all over her tiny body. Nora felt her body go still with panic as she processed what was happening. 

 

She didn’t like this  _ at all _ . 

She didn’t want this. 

She couldn’t get the words out. 

She was too scared. 

 

Thawne’s hands were now under her shirt and Nora was crying now. She felt numb to everything but pain and this indescribable feeling of dirty. She shuddered under his touch, trying to get her mouth to cooperate but at the same time feeling so, so scared. 

 

He was hurting her. He wasn’t being gentle and  _ everything just hurt. _

 

She wheezed for breath making out two words, “Please, stop!” Thawne acted as if he didn’t hear her protests and moved his hands from under her shirt to her pants. 

 

And that’s when the light died from Nora West-Allen’s eyes. That second he ripped off her pants, she felt her innocence stripped away from her. Her whole body felt numb and all she could feel was terror and in a way betrayal. 

 

No one had ever told her that horrors like these existed. No one had ever said that people could be this  _ sick. _ She wished she was the one dead, not her mother. Anything would be better than this. Anything would be better at being at the mercy of  _ your rapist. _

 

The words stung in Nora’s brain as she processed just what was happening to her. Tears streamed down her face and she felt a hole grow in her heart. Her body felt numb and she felt like she was going to be sick. She wanted to die, why couldn’t he just kill her? Anything would be better than this, hell death would be better than this!

 

Eobard only laughed as Nora stifled when he touched her, how she kept on flinching. Nora screamed as Thawne forced something inside of her, and god, it hurt  _ so _ much. 

 

She weakly spoke, “Why don’t you just kill me? Get it over with?” Thawne chuckled, sending chills down the broken twelve year old’s spine. “Where would the fun be in  _ that _ ?” He got off of her, but Nora still felt so dirty, so used as he spoke, ‘You might not believe me, but it’s only a matter of time before they find you. And they can have this broken, ugly,  _ you _ .” 

 

That night Nora sobbed and begged for God to kill her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds Nora and maybe kills Thawne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! I'm finally uploading, whew this took me forever! Sorry about the long wait!

Six months have passed. Nora West-Allen has given up hope that her Dad is coming to save her. Nora West-Allen has given up, everything. Her fear, her hope, all of it, to Thawne. Barry Allen has given up hope that his daughter is still alive. He’s grown cold and isolates himself from everyone. He couldn’t bring himself to have a funeral, they didn’t have a body to bury. 

 

The Flash made fewer visits around Central City. The public doesn’t think of him any less than what he was before, they think that he’s just having a phase. Maybe they’re right. 

 

Barry sank into a chair as he sobbed. Thawne took everything from him. He killed his mother. He resulted in his father dead. He then killed his wife, and now his child. All that was left was for him to be killed. 

 

There had to be hope, something, even the slightest chance that his daughter was still alive. 

 

Barry’s phone rang and he answered in a monotone voice, “Hello?” Cisco’s voice was urgent on the other line, “Barry, we found her. We found Nora.” Barry spoke tightly, “I’ll be there in a minute.” He lowered his phone and electricity coursed through his dull eyes, dull eyes that only flickered with pain and misery. He summoned the lighting and he felt the power, the static surge through his veins, as determination and force rose within him. He doesn’t know why he’s so hopeful now, but something about the urgency within Cisco’s voice is telling him that this might be it. That after a year, he can finally hold his daughter in his arms. 

 

He got there within a split second and was in his suit in another. The team shared looks, nodding as they concentrated in their own abyss of thoughts. They were going to get Nora back. Even if it meant killing Eobard Thawne himself. 

 

Nora shuddered as Eobard touched her in places where he shouldn’t, calling her ugly and a freak and how he couldn’t wait to get rid of her. He smacked her as he spoke, “Your father is coming.” He smiled, “And we’re going to put on a show for him.” 

 

The blade was back in his hand and struck into her already damaged skin. Within fifteen minutes, Nora was seeing nothing else but red. She should be used to seeing red. Being touched. All of it. The pain, but it hurts so damn much.   _ No one, let alone a child should be used to pain like this. No one should be immune to any of this.  _

 

Nora saw the orange lighting enter the room, along with the blue ice shoot out into the atmosphere, followed by a blueish hue of a vortex which indicated that her family was here. They were going to rescue her! She could go home! How she missed the feel of her father's arms around her, his soft shoulders that made perfect pillows and his voice, his calm, comforting voice that would reassure her that everything would be okay.  _Not this time._  

 

Nora would have jumped for joy, were it not for the heavy chains and shackles on her wrists and ankles, with the collar hanging from her neck, and the blood spilling all over her body. Within seconds her father was in the room, with Killer Frost and Vibe right at his heels. 

 

Barry sneered in an angry voice which then died away once his eyes fell on his daughter who was struggling to stay conscious. Not to mention the chains, shackles,  _ collar, _ and the blood spilling all over her.  _ What did he do to her? _

 

Thawne chuckled, speaking in his dry voice that Barry hated so much, “Well Barry, you can only do one. Save your daughter. Or imprison me for life.” Killer Frost laughed as ice mist formed at her fingertips, “And why the hell can’t we do both?” Thawne’s lip curled into a smirk, “Excellent question Frost.” He spoke, “Would you like to know what I’ve done to it?”  _ It. _ Vibe growled, “She’s a person, not a thing Thawne. That’s low, even for you.” Thawne manically laughed, “There is a chip locked with a bomb at her neck that is rigged to blow in about three minutes. With a click of this button, I’ll make the three minutes one second. It’s all up to you Barry. Save your daughter, or defeat the man who has been haunting you for decades.” He licked his lips staring at the pained father a smirk breaking out, "It's your call Barry. Be a hero and finally catch the Reverse Flash for good. Or, be a father and prevent your child from dying here and now. It's all up to you."

 

Thawne pulled out a blade inspecting the blood on it. He spoke curiously, “She even has the blood of a speedster. It’s ashaming.” He threw the blade towards Nora, and Barry caught milliseconds before it could do any damage. He seethed, “Go on then Thawne. Run.” 

 

Thawne smiled as he lifted his cowl, saying his signature words, “See you in the next crisis Flash.” Within a split-second, the evil speedster was gone. 

 

Killer Frost kneeled at her niece, trying to take off the chains when Nora shook. She stuttered as black dots blurred her vision, “No, no! Please, please don’t touch me!” She started sobbing in her hands. Killer Frost spoke gently unsure of what Nora meant by not touching her, “Nora, it’s me, Aunt Frosty. I’m just going to take off the cuffs.” Nora cried harder and Frost shared a look with Barry.

 

Nora was sobbing, “I, I tol, told him n, not to b, but he wouldn, t li, sten! It hurt, w, when he touch, ed me.” Barry kneeled down at his daughter, gently grasping her hands, “Nora baby, it’s me, Dad. I need to know where he touched you.” He got an idea which he hoped wasn’t what happened. Nora shook her head, “Not appropriate places.” 

 

Killer Frost hardened, “Thawne, he, raped her.” 

 

There was that word again, that awful, ugly,  _disgusting_ word that made Nora lean over and throw up. She hadn't admitted it before, or come to terms with it, and hearing someone say it hurt. So much. 

 

At the mention of Thawne Nora broke out into sobs against her father’s chest. Barry felt angry, he felt like killing Thawne. Nora whimpered against his chest as he undid the chains, “Daddy, can we please go home?” But he had a child to take care of. A child who was hurt in one of the worst ways possible. Barry carefully scooped up the shivering  _ child _ and zoomed back to S.T.A.R. Labs. 

 

Barry gently sat Nora on a hospital bed, trying to get her to calm down. He gave her a calming smile, “Nora, honey, I know you’re scared, and you have every right to be, but you got to let them see how bad you’re hurt.” 

 

Nora shook her head, pleading to her father, “Please no, I can’t do it. Every time I close my eyes, I see him.” Barry nodded gently, trying to get her to calm down, “I know sweetheart, I know. I promise you, I will stay right here with you the entire time. I swear.” Nora was begging, “Daddy please?” 

 

It hurt Barry to his very core for him to whisper to Caitlin to IV drug her in. However, it had to be done. One hand tightly clasped onto hers, and the other gently stroking the hair out of her face, he kept her still as Caitlin slid in the IV into Nora as she struggled for consciousness, ultimately falling into a dark abyss. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry feels.

Barry kept himself put together, sitting next to his  _ child _ while Caitlin examined her over. After a few hours, Caitlin came back with the results. She offered a tight smile despite the horrible situation that they all were placed in because there was no way they were going to let Nora suffer alone. 

 

Caitlin spoke, “She doesn’t have any diseases. Her wounds will take a few weeks to months to heal. The only thing that we don’t know how long will last is mental trauma.” Barry nodded thanking Caitlin before adding, “Caitlin, do you think you can ask Cisco to vibe where Thawne is?” Caitlin nodded and then gently shutting the door to give the family some privacy. 

 

Outside she was met by Cisco and Ralph with grim expressions on their faces. Caitlin couldn’t blame them, she too had one on. Their best friend who lost the love of his life to the same man who killed his mom, landed his dad in prison, and on top of that, hurt his child in the most horrible, gruesome way. 

 

And he walked away from this all right. By him, Thawne. 

 

And the team tried to pick up whatever broken pieces of Barry they could, and it hadn’t been easy. And now, he, and they too would have to help pick up the remaining pieces of Nora. 

 

She figured that they would want to hear the results so she disclosed, “Nora will be physically fine. Mentally, there aren’t any scans for mental trauma or PTSD.” Cisco looked over with a saddened expression over his usually enthusiased face as his best friend lay there silently crying while his niece had been hurt in one of the worst ways possible. 

 

Barry had cried himself to the point of exhaustion and let himself surrender to a dreamless sleep. He woke up a few hours later and watched his child sleep soundly which must have been the first time since she had been kidnapped. 

 

If he ever saw Thawne ever again, he was going to kill him. Barry Allen didn’t kill, but he would make an exception for him. Because Thawne kept on taking from families, his family especially. And Eobard Thawne would hurt the Allen family no more. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sad Barry, and Felicity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update!

Barry could only helplessly sit there and hold Nora’s hand like it was the last thing on Earth, at the same time waiting for her to wake up, but at the same time dreading it. He wanted to see her, but  _ this _ would take recovery. Time. Barry had all the time in the world when it came to Nora, and it turns out, she did too. He sniffed out of pride, his daughter was just like him. He could only look down at the helpless expressions scrawled onto his daughter’s mocha-colored face wishing he just scoop her up and run and just not stop. 

 

He promised himself right then and there that the next time he laid eyes on Thawne, he’d be dead. Barry Allen refused to kill, but for Thawne, he’d make an exception. A guilty man had roamed the streets for far too long. 

 

He thought of texting Oliver, but then decided against it, remembering he had some issues going on in The Glades and didn’t want to bother them. Kara was definitely not an option, she was a whole planet away and he didn’t want to drag her away especially if she was doing something important. He scrolled down his contacts finding Felicity’s contact. He decided to text her. 

 

Barry: Hey Felicity. I hope all is well with Ollie and the team. I just wanted to let you know that we found Nora. 

 

Felicity’s response was not even a second later. 

 

Felicity: I’ll be there in two hours.

 

Barry replied a quick “okay” and then shut his phone off, noticing the abundance of scars that trailed his daughter’s skin. He gently rubbed her forehead, in the place that never failed to calm Nora down, and felt his heart break at the resting pained expression. 

 

He gently planted a kiss on his daughter’s forehead, “I love you so much my little XS.”

 

Soon enough two hours had passed and Felicity was gently knocking on the door with a bittersweet expression on her face. She pulled Barry in for a hug, resting her head against his shoulder. Barry welcomed the hug very much breathing in, “Thank you for coming.” Felicity shook her head, “You know I wouldn’t have not come. I told you you were going to find her Barry. And you did.” She guided the man back onto the two plush chairs speaking softly noticing the scars that trailed her chocolate-colored skin, “What did he do to her?” Barry’s voice was barely a whisper, “He raped her.” 

 

Barry never imagined that saying those three, awful words that he kept telling himself in his head would hurt this much out loud. He bit back a scream, unaware that Felicity was holding one back too. She spoke softly, “I know I can’t change what happened, but I am so, so sorry. And I know you’re going to blame yourself, I can tell by that stubborn expression on your face.” She let out a watery chuckle, “But you can’t. You will at first, but it wasn’t you who took Nora, or did those awful things to her. It wasn’t you. You know Thawne, you can’t find him, unless he wants to be found.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Barry nodded whispering a tight thank you, and the two sat together hands intertwined in the painful silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ma dudess. So I haven't updated in a whileee (like three months) okay, I'm sorry. School, other fics, and a whole ass lack of motivation, but here is a small chapter that *hopefully* makes up for the lack of writing. By the way, is anyway even reading this fic anymore lol?

After a few hours of sitting in a soaked silence, Nora begins to fidget in her sleep, face contorted in a terrified expression and hands clenching into small fists. Barry murmured in slight horror mixed with fear, “She’s awake, get Caitlin.”

Felicity wasted no time in retrieving her friend while Barry sat at Nora’s side, softly stroking her cheek, speaking gently, “Nora, sweetheart, it’s me. Dad. I know you’re scared, but I’m right here okay? Just open your eyes, see? Right here?”

The eleven-year-old poked an eye open, relief flooding through her to see her father and not  _ him _ . She threw her arms around him, burying her small head into Barry’s chest, and started sobbing. Barry never felt so inadequate and helpless, and all he could do was hold her in his arms, and whisper words of encouragement. 

He softly stroked his daughter’s back, careful not to add any pressure to any healing scars, guiding her head into the crook of his neck, whispering softly, “Nora, you’re okay, I’ve got you, and I won’t ever let go.”

The two remained in a soft silence that was occasionally broken between a sniffle coming from Nora, and soft encouragement slipping through Barry’s mouth. All the two wanted was to be in each other’s arms, and just be held. Maybe everything after that would be okay, just maybe.

Neither could process a simple, painless recovery, but Barry promised himself the very second Nora had launched herself into his arms, that he would do everything within his infinite power to make sure that no one would  _ ever _ lay a finger on his daughter ever again. 

He began to softly rock his child, gently brushing her hair with his calloused fingers, letting her know how sorry he was, and how much he has missed and loved her, and held her tight ensuring her that the bad man was never going to even look her way ever again. 

Barry told himself that once he’s sure Nora is better, he’ll kill Eobard Thawne. He’s let Thawne slip through his fingers numerous times, thinking that there was still a sliver of good that could redeem him. But after all the lives he had continued to take, it was evident Thawne wouldn’t stop hurting people until he could kill all the people Barry cared about. Which Barry was not going to happen. Thawne had gone too far this time. 

The soft cries of the bundle in his arms refocused his thoughts. He’d kill Thawne one day, but right now, his child needs him. And Nora would always be his number one priority, he made a promise that he’d intend on keeping. He’ll always come running home to her. 

  
  
  



End file.
